One of the purposes of modern photography is to encourage a viewer to explore an image and, in the process, transform the image into something more than a two dimensional representation of space. Panoramic images provide some feeling of being enveloped into an image, but this feeling diminishes at the periphery of the image.
To create a greater feeling of being enveloped and to provide a greater resolution image to a viewer, high numbers of picture elements have been combined to create even larger panoramic images. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,389 to Alperin which is expressly incorporated herein by reference. Unfortunately, the combining of a plurality of images creates the potential for distortions at the seams of the images. Additionally, the number of images required to create a composite image in this manner is burdensome.
A partially enveloping image was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,667 to Zimmermann, expressly incorporated by reference to its entire contents. Zimmermann discloses a system and method for navigating about a spherically distorted image where the user's inputs control the displayed portion of the screen.
Another difficulty of capturing large field-of-view images is the potential for misalignment of a camera as it is moved from a first image capturing position to a second image capturing position. Further, with multiple images being captured, the possible alignment error grows with each movement of a misaligned camera. The resulting images then require additional manual correlation to compensate for any misalignment of the camera.
Yet another difficulty is providing a supporting structure which allows for the quick and easy capture of an image. Another difficulty is providing a portable support for a camera where the support does not require numerous adjustments to capture panoramic or spherical images. See, for example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/767,376 filed Dec. 16, 1996 to Kuban et al. that is expressly incorporated herein by reference. While the Kuban et al. system solves the above problems, it is directed to the capture of images about a single axis of rotation, which effects the usefulness of these images when used for stereoscopic viewing. This effect is due to the identical image being used as the display in each eye, which does not account for the normal inter-pupillary distance between a user's eyes. This inter-pupillary distance is necessary for realistic stereoscopic viewing.
None of this previous work uses the new techniques described in this application for the capture and creation of stereoscopic immersive images. Therefore, there is a need for the method of and apparatus for capturing fisheye or wide-angle images and then creating and displaying totally immersive stereoscopic images from the fisheye and wide-angle images.